


i love you, please rest

by collarless



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff so much fluff, M/M, slight gyuhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collarless/pseuds/collarless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo is bed-ridden and all he wants right now is his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you, please rest

**Author's Note:**

> hi there,, this is about wonwoo's condition right now and i really really hope he gets enough rest and get better soon!! ((ofc jun's there by his side, taking care of him, etc))
> 
> but i couldn't not write wonhui so here ya go ;; really sorry if there are any errors or mistakes, enjoy!!
> 
> feel free to talk to me on @/badboyhong on twitter :))))

Wonwoo sat up quickly, clutching his head. The dizzyness made it hard for him to focus. He furrowed his eyebrows, waiting for the wave of nausea to pass. He tried to control his breathing but he could only let out shallow gasps of air, choking up once in a while. When he could exhale normally again, he fell back onto the pillows, his fringe matted onto his sweaty forehead.

  
He scanned for the clock in his room. Technically, it was also Seungcheol's and Chan's room, but for the time being, he was being quarantined and both the leader and the maknae had been sleeping in the living room.

  
The digital clock flared a glowing 2. Wonwoo sighed. The members would be walking home from practice now. As the thought flashed in his head, a knock on the door caught his attention.

  
"...Wonwoo hyung?"

  
The mentioned turned his head to the soft voice, recognising the voice instantly.

  
"Myungho-ah," Wonwoo croaked out before clearing his throat.

  
Minghao stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. His face betrayed his emotions, a mix of worry and tiredness showed on his expression. Wonwoo scooted a bit to the side, leaving space for Minghao to sit.

  
Minghao pressed a hand to the older's forehead. "Your fever's dying down. How are you feeling?"

  
"Not very good, honestly," Wonwoo replied, sitting up.

  
"It's okay, hyung. Just rest. Mingyu is making you soup," Minghao said.

  
"You just came back from practice," Wonwoo spoke. "You and Mingyu should be going to sleep by now."

  
Minghao laughed, though it sounded strained. "Hyung, how can we sleep when we're all worried about you?"

  
"Minghao-ya..." Wonwoo sighed for the second time that night. However, before he could say another word, the door creaked open.

  
Wonwoo turned to face the person that entered. His face fell slightly when he realised it was only Mingyu, but immediately brightened up when he saw Mingyu carrying a bowl of soup.

  
"Wonu-hyung! You're still awake!" Mingyu's loud voice rang through the room. Minghao threw him a glare as Mingyu placed the bowl on the table beside the bed and went to sit beside him.

  
"Thanks, Mingyu. You really shouldn't have, you just came back from practice," Wonwoo huffed, picking up the bowl anyway. "You should go to sleep soon. Is everyone back yet?"

  
"Mostly everyone," Minghao answered immediately, though his eyes were gauging Wonwoo's reaction.

  
"Who's not here yet?" Wonwoo glanced at the door. "Minghao, where's Junhui?"

  
Minghao frowned, hesitating to reply. "Junnie-hyung is still in the practice studio."

  
Wonwoo pursed his lips. Normally, the ones who would stay back at the studio was either Jihoon or Soonyoung, both have respective jobs to take care of. Rarely is Jun the one staying back, especially when the performance team is already back. And Minghao was sitting right infront of him.

  
"What's he doing? Why isn't he back?" Wonwoo questioned.

  
Mingyu replied this time. "Hyung is still practicing."

  
" _Practicing_?" Wonwoo cried exasperatedly. "What for?"

  
"Uhm, you should ask him when he comes back," Minghao replied, chewing on his bottom lip. Both he and Mingyu exchanged wary glances.

  
"Yeah," Mingyu quipped, hurriedly getting to his feet. "You should eat the soup before it gets cold. Uh, I'm gonna take a bathe first then, hyung. Uhm, with Minghao too."

  
He pulled Minghao up on his feet, dragging him to the door. Wonwoo raised a eyebrow at them. "With Minghao?"

  
Mingyu's cheeks flushed red. "No, I mean, uh, Minghao should bathe too. I mean, uhm."

  
Minghao rolled his eyes at the taller, swatting his hands away and faced Wonwoo. "Hyung, you should go to sleep soon. Call us when you need anything."

  
They left the room, with Minghao punching Mingyu's arm and Mingyu yelling at him.

  
Wonwoo smiled a bit, both of them had made the fruitless hours of lying sick in bed bearable for a while. He drank the soup Mingyu made quickly, swallowing his pills after. He was restless, worried about Jun in the studio. He wanted to wait up for him but the effects of the pills were sinking in fast and soon, he was fast asleep.

  
.

  
Wonwoo woke up with chills, shivering under the hand sweeping his fringe away from his forehead.

  
"How are you feeling?" That smooth voice was recognisable anywhere.

  
Wonwoo reached up to hold the other's hand which was caressing his cheek. "You're finally home."

  
Jun smiled down at his boyfriend, brushing his thumb along the knuckles of Wonwoo's hand. "Yeah, I've missed you."

  
"Why --" Before he could get another word out, Wonwoo sat up suddenly, breathing starting to get shallow again. He held onto Jun's bicep and his other hand fisted the sheets as the room begun to spin. He hunched forward until his head hung between his knees, his hand moving to clutch his stomach. Wonwoo could feel Jun's hands on his shoulders, the other's worried voice getting faint as the ringing in his ears grew.

  
Wonwoo felt Jun's presence leave, but he was too much in pain to say anything. There was sweat forming on his brows and he was too weak to scream or shout for help. When Jun came back, there were already tears slipping down his cheeks.

  
Jun forced him to sit up, handing him a pill and wiping the tears on his cheeks. His breaths were coming in pants and huffs now but he managed to swallow the pill, Jun now handing him a bottle of water in which he gulped down. All the while, Jun was muttering hushed words while Wonwoo groaned and whimpered in pain.  
Jun managed to get the other to lay down. "Sleep, Wonwoo-ah."

  
Wonwoo scrambled for Jun's hand and Jun squeezed it comfortingly. "I'll be here. I won't leave you again. Just sleep."

  
With that, and the effectiveness of the sleeping pill, Wonwoo knocked out with Jun's soothing voice and the kisses on his forehead.

  
.

  
When he woke up again for the third time that day, Wonwoo was not in his room. Glancing at his surroundings, he finally rested his eyes on the boy sleeping on the chair beside his bed.

  
"Jun," Wonwoo murmured his boyfriend's name, voice still frail.

  
The other stirred almost instantly, hands coming up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Wonwoo thought it was adorable and reached out for him but he was pushed down again by the other.

  
"Don't sit up, you're still weak," chided Jun but his expression softened when Wonwoo let out a whine.

  
"Why am I in the hospital?" Wonwoo asked.

  
Jun pressed his lips together before sighing. "Your condition got worse, Wonwoo-ya. After that episode, Seungcheol-hyung immediately called manager-hyung to bring you here. The doctor said you would be here for a while until you are stronger, you are physically very weak now."

  
"But the comeback's next month. How am I suppose to learn the choreo and do the photoshoots --"

  
"Wonwoo-ya," Jun cut him off, he did not want Wonwoo to get worked up over their schedules. "I... I'm taking over your parts for the comeback."

  
Jun paused, letting his words sink in but Wonwoo did not say anything, he only stared at Jun with wide eyes and a blank expression.

  
"What's most important right now is your health," Jun spoke slowly. "For the time being, I will be doing your parts, your raps and your dance, until you are healthy enough to perform again. That... That was the reason why I was staying back at the studio."

  
"What about the fans? Junhui, please, I need to be there," Wonwoo countered, sitting up and glaring at his boyfriend.

  
"You're in critical condition, Wonwoo! You're too weak to perform."

  
"I don't care, I will be fine!"

  
"Well, I care!" Jun snapped. "I would rather, we would all rather, have you here resting than fainting on stage!"

  
"Junhui, please," Wonwoo sobbed, Jun's face falling at his lover's cracked tone.

  
Jun went over to hug Wonwoo, hands circling behind his back. The other propped his head onto Jun's shoulder, his body slumping against Jun's. After a few moments, they pulled back. Jun gave Wonwoo a chaste peck on the lips.

  
"Wonwoo, I love you so please listen to me. Just this once. Rest well, then you can come back and perform with us," Jun spoke. "But, as for now, management has agreed to let you on a temporary hiatus until you get better. Don't worry about it, I will take care of everything."

  
"I can't let you do that."

  
"Baby, I can't standing seeing you like this, please."

  
"The members?"

  
"They all want you to rest and were the ones to actually convinced management to get you on this hiatus. Please, just do this. For me."

  
Wonwoo laid back down, grasping Jun's hand and kissing his knuckles. "Okay. But when I get better, I will immediately be with guys."

  
Jun smiled softly at his boyfriend.

  
"Thank you, Junhui-ah." Wonwoo whispered. "I love you too."


End file.
